yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Hagiri
Kaname Hagiri '(刃霧要, ''Hagiri Kaname), more commonly known as '''Sniper (狙撃手 [スナイパー], Sogeki Te['Sunaipā']'', literally translated as ''Sniper Hand), was a member of Sensui's Seven. Hagiri is voiced by Eiji Sekiguchi in the Japanese version and Aaron Hatch in the English dub. Appearance Despite being a psychic with incredible power, Kaname appears to be a regular teenager. He is often seen wearing a red leather jacket and a white undershirt. He has violet eyes, almost concealed by his long black hair. He is also often seen riding his motorcycle. He slightly resembles Yusuke without his hair slicked back and narrower eyes. Personality Kaname is the typical representation of a bad boy -reckless, cocky, and independent, but also stoic and reserved. He seems to enjoy chasing Yusuke, and appears to think of himself as invincible. Like the others of Sensui's crew, Kaname appears to be easily manipulated and controlled, obeying Sensui's orders without a second thought. Unlike the other members, he does not possess a grudge against humanity, and merely joined Sensui because those around him (other than his relatives) are incredibly stupid, and he wants to get away, meaning he might know what he was getting into. He is the only member of Sensui's Seven, besides Itachi, to not care about what is shown in Chapter Black. Though arrogant and ruthless, he does care about his family and seems to have a soft spot for small animals as he is seen pursuing classmates who killed a stray puppy. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga Kaname first appears after Seaman's betrayal at Yusuke's friend's apartment. He shoots small dice through the glass window and scares the others into following Sensui into the street. Just then, Sensui releases a huge energy blast that nearly annihilates the building, but Seaman survives. Sensui then takes that distraction and kidnaps Kuwabara while Kaname slips into an alley unseen and boards his motorcycle. Kurama almost catches him, but his motorcycle is too fast, and he evades the latter's rose whip. Later, as Yusuke chases after Sensui's truck on a bicycle, Kaname runs him off the road by flicking a dice at the back of the bike. The others drive off and Kaname declares a five-hundred meter radius as his territory and imprints targets on Yusuke's heart, arms and navel. He throws a barrage of sharp kitchen utensils, then a large truck. Realizing he has made it too easy on himself, Kaname reveals a pistol, with which he shot into the fuel truck, nearly blowing up Yusuke. However, Hiei saves him just in time and avoids Kaname's bullets to impale him on his sword and carefully avoiding Kaname's vital organs when doing so. Epilogue Kaname is next seen, having been fully-healed, talking with the Doctor , who escaped prison. Doctor commented that Hiei's sword missed all of Kaname's vital organs, which the Doctor believes Hiei did on purpose. He is later with his sister as they attempt to discern just who exactly had killed a stray cat with crossbow arrows. The culprits end up being three of his classmates, and he vows to make them know what it's like to be hunted. After graduating high school, he disappears (in the manga he is said to have given his mother a package of one million yen a few years later). Techniques/Moves *'Superior Marksmanship:' Normally, it is very hard to aim a handgun at a target and hit it precisely, especially if there's no type of aim assistor. Kaname Hagiri manages to overcome both of these setbacks, and as a result is an incredibly accurate shot with his handgun. He demonstrates this by shooting the tanker hundreds of yards away, and traveling many mph, and from the top of a cliff to boot. Also, he manages to hit every one of Hiei's afterimages, before the swordsman impales him. It is speculated that his aim with his handgun may be enhanced by his abilities. * kaname hagiri62.JPG|Shooting a marble. kaname hagiri82.JPG Telekinetic Projectiles: Kaname was given his nickname because he can shoot any small object (i.e.marbles, dice, darts) as if they were bullets by coating them with his energy. He launches them by flicking his fingers and propels them with telekinesis. Their power is enough to blast through walls and pierce human skin. He can also control the density of any object he fires, its weight, and how fast it will shoot. Genkai estimated his effective distance to be over 500 yards, or five football fields, away. He can also transfer his energy into anything else, provided he has enough energy to maintain it. If he can't, he'll obfuscate. **Projectiles Used: ***Eraser - allowing his presence to be masked ***Rocks - when toying with the foes ***Dice - same as above ***Marbles - same as above ***Darts - same as above ***Knives - when he is getting more serious ***Truck - by pressing the gas pedal down telekinetically, he can control a driverless truck. He also uses it as an explosive by shooting it. *'Death Print Bull's Eye' (死紋十字斑, Shi Mon Jū Ji Han, translated as Death Crest Cross Plaque): kaname hagiri121.JPG|Incomplete Bull's Eyes kaname hagiri80.JPG|Feeding Bull's Eyes with Energy kaname hagiri64.JPG|Death Print Bull's Eyes Kaname's territory, made by using his energy to manifest targets on an opponents' body, after imprinting his energy to imprint where he decides he wants them. Kaname can shoot his projectiles and they will never miss their targets. He doesn't even have to aim, because anything will home in on the targets. He can use anything to hit his target, even driverless trucks, provided he can maintain the concentration required for exessively large objects. The only downside is that its effective range is less than his: the range of the territory is only 200 meters. Trivia *Since Sensui's Seven represent one of the seven deadly sins, Sniper represents Pride in both his arrogant attitude and narcissistic pride in his ability as a killer. *In the edited dub, he is never seen getting stabbed and is only seen collapsing in pain after Hiei presumably slashed him. *In both the original and the dub, his bullets are mentioned to have traces of demonic energy in them. This is an error. *It is stated that he was born on December 3rd and his blood type is O. He is 17. *Though his power likely has more uses, he is unique in that he is the only psychic of the six who can obfuscate from his own power. References Category:Characters Category:Humans